Dionatrix  den svenska skolan för häxkonster
by Dionatrix
Summary: Denna berättelse handlar om mig, att jag börjar på en svensk skola för häxkonster. Under mitt första år är det fullt av spännande lektioner, äventyr och romantik. Hoppas ni vill läsa!
1. Chapter 1

Mamma och pappa fick ett brev idag. Om mig. Så här stog det:

**Kära Fru och herr Roslund.**

**Jag skulle vilja träffa er och er äldsta dotter Vida imorgon klockan **

**16.00. Jag kommer hem till er. Jag kommer för att diskutera**

**er dotters framtida skolval. Hon har nämligen en speciell**

**gåva som vi jobbar med att utbilda, hon kan nämligen**

**lära sig att trolla. Om ni är intresserade så pratar**

**vi imorgon om allting.**

**Med vänliga hälsningar: **_Caroline Sjödalh._

Jag sprang genast upp till min syster Dittes rum när jag läst det.

Ditte kolla!

Hon tog emot brevet och läste det tyst.

Hur vet du att det är riktigt? Frågade hon.

Det…, det får vi väl se imorgon, sa jag.

Vad säger mamma och pappa? Frågade Ditte som nu blev ivrig.

Dom verkar vara glada, fast lite chockade, sa jag och skrattade.

Den natten hade jag mycket svårt att sova. Skulle den där Caroline komma? Vad var det för trolldom jag skulle lära mig? Var det som i Harry Potter?

Tillsist måste jag ha somnat för klockan halv tio på morgonen kom pappa och väckte mig. Han sa inget om besöket vi skulle få senare på eftermiddagen. Det var svårt att bestämma vad jag skulle ha på mig. Förväntade Caroline Sjödalh sig att jag skulle vara finklädd? Tillsist tog jag på mig min lila kjol, ett par svarta tights och en vit t-shirt. Det var svårt att äta frukost också. Det kändes som det brukar kännas samma dag som man ska spela upp en teaterpjäs eller uppräda, fast värre. Tillsist hade jag ändå ätit klart. Hela dagen gjorde jag inget speciellt. Jag försökte läsa i Harry Potter böckerna men kunde inte koncentera mig. Jag pratade lite med Ditte fast hon var nog också lite nervös för hon sa inte mycket. Klockan 16.00 rinde det på dörren. Det pirrade i magen. Jag hörde mamma öppna och hur den där Caroline presenterade sig. Jag gick ner för trappan.

Du måste vara Vida? Sa hon frågande och hälsade på mig, du kan kalla mig fru Sjödalh. Jag nickade.

Fru Sjödalh (som jag tydligen skulle kalla henne) var en ganska lång brunhårig kvinna med vänlig uppsyn. Hon hade vanliga kläder på sig. Pappa frågade henne lite tveksamt om dom skulle gå och sätta sig i köket. Fru sjödalh följde efter honom. Likaså gjorde jag och mamma.

Ja, jag kanske ska förklara lite, sa fru sjödalh när vi satt oss, har nån av er läst böckerna om Harry Potter? Det skulle nämligen göra det mycket enklare. Vi nickade och berättade att jag och pappa hade läst dom allihop. Så började hon förklara. Det fanns, som i Harry Potterböckerna, en annan värld. En värld för människor som kunde trolla. Det fanns en eller två skolor i varje land som utbildade unga häxor och trollkarlar. Den i Sverige hette Dionatrix. På Dionatrix var det samma ämnen som på Hogwarts, förutom att quidditch inte fanns. Istället hade dom en sport som hette konstkvast. Quidditch tyckte dom var för farligt. Man började på Dionatrix det året man fyllde tolv och slutade året man fyllde 19. Rektorn hette Anna Blomberg. Det fanns fyra elevhem på skolan. Doggydoor, Hovidjärv, Delfia och Giftherin. Man sorterades genom en magisk ring, som hade tillhört Isabella Dionatrix, grundaren av skolan. När man satte på sig ringen så blev den en speciell färg. Svart för Giftherin, blå för Delfia, röd för Doggydoor och vit för Hovidjärv. Ingen visste hur ringen bestämde vilket elevhem man skulle komma i, men i Boken _Dionatrix historia_ så stog det att ringen färgade av ens bakrund, ens personlighet och ens ambitioner. I Delfia hamnades ofta dom med stora ambitioner, vänliga men något malliga, ofta ledartypen, amitiösa i skolan. Delfinen, en av dom smartaste djuren, var Delfias maskot. I Hovidjärv kom dom med stora planer för framtiden, och tillräckligt med mod för att genomföra dom flesta, dom var också kända för att, likt hästen som var elevhemmets maskot, aldrig lämna en vän i fara. Vissa i Hovidjärv brukade ha ett ganska hetsigt temperament. I Girtherin var dom artiga, duktiga i affärer och dom flesta renblodiga, En del kunde vara rätt otrevliga, och precis som Spindeln, var dom inte särkilt tilllitsfulla. Det sista elevhemmet – Doggydoor, hamnade dom med stort hjärta i. Dom var varken särskilt klipska eller modiga. Inte heller hade dom särskilt många planer för framtiden, men man kunde alltid lita på en från Doggydoor. Fru Sjödalh berättade också att hon jobbade på Sveriges trolldomsministerium.

Jasså…, sa mamma lite förvirrat, öh… får vi bjuda på lite fika?

Gärna det! Sa fru Sjödalh och log.

Pappa gick upp för att hämta Ditte medan jag lite blygt vände mig mot fru Sjödalh.

Men… frun, finns Hogwarts och… Voldemort?

Hogwarts finns men Voldemort hittade J K Rowling själv på, svarade hon.

Är… J K Rowling en häxa? Frågade jag förvånat.

Ynk, svarade fru Sjödalh och log. J K Rowling var mycket fattig ett tag, så då skrev hon ett par böcker om vår värld och släppte dom i mugglarvärlden, för att tjäna pengar. Hon var tvungen att komma på förhör och allt möjligt för att ha avslöjat allt för mugglarna, men sedan märkte vi att mugglarna inte misstänkte något.

Är det samma trollformler…, som i böckerna? Frågade jag nyfiket.

Jodå, det är det. Svarade fru Sjödalh.

Under tiden hade mamma och pappa dukat fram, kaffe, saft och en sockerkaka. Ditte hade också kommit ner och stog tveksamt och väntade i dörröppningen. Jag pekade på stolen brevid mig och tittade på Ditte. Hon satte sig.

Behöver vi handla något…, till skolåret? Frågade mamma.

Ja, det är en del, sa fru sjödalh och började rota i sina fickor. Jag har med mig inköpningslistan, vänta lite.

Under tiden serverade pappa alla kaffe och skar upp sockerkaksbitar. Tillsist fick fru Sjödalh upp ett lite skrynkligt papper och räckte det till mamma. Mamma läste tyst och med rynkad panna, sedan räckte hon över det till mig.

Det stog:

**Inköpslista för förståreselever på Dionatrix.**

**Skolklädnad:**

**Alla elever förväntas bära en lila mantel och en enkel lilablå häxhatt. Inga andra färger tillåts. Även en hatt för vintern behövs. Ett par arbetshanskar av drakskinn ska också inhandlas. Ta med tre ombyten**

_**Alla kläder ska bära namnlappar. **_

**Kurs litteratur:**

**Alla elever förväntas ha ett exemplar av var och en av följande böcker:**

_**Praktiska och nödvändiga förtrollningar och besvärjelser (årskurs 1) **_**av Linnea Quist.**

_**Trolldomsvärldens historia, en snabbgenomgång **_**av Benjamin Alström.**

_**Häxkonster för nybörjare **_**av Amanda Svensson.**

_**Enkla förtrollningar och liknande **_**av Thomas Eklund.**

_**Ettusen olika magiska örter och svampar **_**av Gerda Sjöberg.**

_**Femhundra olika magiska brygder och trolldrycker för nybörjare **_**av Tor Andersson.**

_**Skyddsförtrollningar och andra trollkonster för att skydda sig själv **_**av Miranda Axelsson.**

**Övrigt:**

En trollstav 

**En standarduppsättning trolldrycksingredienser.**

**En stjärnkikare.**

**En-två fjäderpennor.**

**Ett halvt dussin bläckflaskor.**

**Två skrivblock.**

**Elever får också ta med sig ett eget djur som en padda,katt,uggla eller råtta. **

_**Till Dionatrix behöver eleverna också ta med sig kläder, toalettartiklar och andra viktiga saker. **_

Hur ska vi handla allt det här… fru Sjödalh? Frågade jag nyfiket, måste vi åka till Diagongränden?

Nej, nej kära du! Sa fru Sjödalh och skrattade, nej vi i Sverige har våra egna små schoppingställen, men Magisäljarn är det största och bästa!

Så vi ska alltså till… Magisäljarn? Frågade pappa.

Alldeles riktigt! Sa fru Sjödalh, den ligger i Stockolm. Ni får ta tåg eller bil dit.

Jaha, och… när ska vi åka dit? Frågade mamma osäkert.

Hmm, vänta lite, sa fru Sjödalh och log, hmm, ja terminen börjar 20 augusti, nu är det den 2 juli… ja, nånstans där emellan.

Hur kommer man in i själva Magisäljarn? Frågade jag nyfiket.

Man går till Gamla stan, och sedan till postmuséumet, till vänster sida om det så ser ni en liten pub som heter "Tre troll och en häxa". Där går man in. På den puben kan man fika, äta mat, ta sig en drink eller sova över. I alla fall går man igenom puben, till bakgården, så öppnar man grinden och så är man i Magisäljarn!

Är det något mer ni vill veta? Frågade fru Sjödalh vänligt. Ditte nickade nervöst.

Du måste vara Vidas syster, frågade fru Sjödalh och log. Ni är mycket lika.

Ja, vi är systrar, sa Ditte och skrattade nervöst, jo.., jag undrar om…

Fråga på bara! Sa fru Sjödalh muntert.

Jag undrar om jag också kommer börja på… på Dionatrix?

Det är stor chans att det blir så! Sa fru Sjödalh och reste sig, hmm, jag skriver upp några viktiga saker och lämnar kvar inköpslistan så att ni vet allt. Fru Sjödalh trollade fram ett papper ur tomma luften och tog upp en fjäderpenna ur fickan. Hon skrev snabbt:

_Terminen börjar 20 augusti._

_Tåget till skolan går från perrong Dionatrix 13.00. Den ligger i Stockolm vid Stockolm centralstation. Gå igenom muren med den stora klockan. Handla skolsaker på Magisäljarn. Ta med mugglarpengar dit, och växla på Sveriges Gringotts._

_VÄLKOMNA!_

Ja, då tackar väl jag för mig då, sa fru Sjödalh och log.

Jaa, hejdå! Sa jag.

När fru Sjödalh gått så sprang Ditte ivrigt fram till mig.

Ring Elin och Ebba!

Elin och Ebba var våra kusiner, som älskade magi och Harry Potter precis lika mycket som oss.

Ja, juste! Vänta lite, Svarade jag glatt.

Jag slog numret och det var Elin som svarade.

Hej det är Elin.

Hej, det är Vida, alltså det har hänt något fantastiskt!

Va? Vadå?

Jo, igår fick vi ett brev…

Haha, från Hogwarts va?

Nej, men från Dionatrix.

Dionatrix?

Det är en svensk skola för häxkonster, Elin! Kan du fatta!!!!!? Jag ska få lära mig magi!

Erkänn att du skojar?

Nej, jag lovar!

På allvar?

Ja!

Om du skojar är det inte kul!

Jag skojar inte! Det var till och med en kvinna är och berättade, vi ska åka till magisäljarn snart och handla skolsaker!

Magi-vaddå?

Magisäljarn, typ Sveriges Diagongränden.

Menar du allvar?

JA.

Men gud! Får vi följa med? Vi skulle ju komma till er nästa vecka på helgen!

Ja, det vore jättekul!

Så då får vi se om du ljuger.

Jag lovar! Du kan få prata med Ditte om du vill!

Gärna!

Jag räckte över luren till Ditte och gick lyckligt upp till mitt rum. Lyckligare än någonsin förut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Här kommer det andra kapitlet. Kommentera!**

Jag tillbringade dagarna fram tills att Elin och Ebba skulle komma med att prata med dom på telefon, ivrigt läsa igenom Harry Potterböckerna, läsa igenom inköpningslistan, glatt prata med mina försäldrar om det kommande skolåret, försöka hitta på ursäkter till vänner som skulle undra vart jag tagit vägen och att drömma om hur Dionatrix skulle se ut. Tillsist var det äntligen dags för dagen då kusinerna skulle komma. När Elin och Ebba kommit på fredagskvällen så visade jag dom genast inköpningslistan och lappen som fru sjödalh lämnat efter sig. Dom ställde tusen frågor.

Nästa morgon vaknade vi alla med ett litet pirr i magen. Vi kunde inte få ner så mycket till frukost. Tillsist var det ändå dags att åka. Vi åkte kusin och kusin. Vi bestämde att jag skulle åka med Ebba på vägen dit, och Elin på vägen tillbaka. När vi äntligen kommit fram så gick vi nervösa in i gamla stan. Jag fick syn på puben nästan med detsamma.

Där! Brevid postmuseéumet! Sa jag ivrigt. Ditte, Elin och Ebba såg det nästan genast, medan dom vuxna förvirrat tittade sig omkring.

Vart…? Frågade Tomas (Elin och Ebbas pappa) tvekande.

Kom! Sa jag och vi drog med dom vuxna fram till dörren och öppnade den. Vi gick in.

Hur kom vi in hit?! Frågade Jessica (Elin och Ebbas mamma) skräckslaget.

Genom dörren, sa Ebba enkelt.

Men det fanns ju ingen…, började pappa.

Strunt samma, avbröt jag.

Vi började titta oss omkring. Puben tre troll och en häxa liknade inget vi sett förut. Det var ganska fullt. Överallt gick det häxor och trollkarlar iförda svarta mantlar och hattar. På väggarna fanns tavlor. Vi kollade facinerat på figurerna i tavlorna som faktiskt… rörde på sig!

Skulle vi äta lunch här? Frågade Elin glatt.

Ja…, det ska vi väl, svarade Tomas matt.

Fast först måste vi växla pengar! Sa jag bestämt.

Vi gick genom puben och ut på bakgården. Sedan sprang (i alla fall barnen) fram till dörren och öppnade den. Magisäljarn var den livligaste affärsgata jag någonsin sett, och den längsta, största och märkligaste. Överallt gick det omkring folk med mantlar och häxhattar. Som tur var var Gringotts en stor byggnad, och vi fick syn på den nästan genast. Det såg ut lite som ett guldigt slott med pelare, fast inga torn. Vi gick in. Jag kunde knappt tro mina ögon! Vi hade stigit in i en stor marmorsal och överallt var det fullt av svartalfer. Dom såg faktiskt ungefär ut som i Harry Potter-filmerna. Pappa var rätt nervös när han gick fram och växlade några sedlar till gallioner, men det gick snabbt och en minut senare var vi ute igen. Även ifall jag, Elin, Ebba och Ditte helst ville gå runt och titta i dom närmaste affärerna ( "Kvastkäppen"- en quidditchaffär. "Alströms böcker och magiska uppslagsverk" – en bokhandlel och " Häxorna Svanbergs stavar och trollspön" – en trollstavs butik.) så var vi väldigt hungriga, så gick med på att gå tillbaka till "Tre troll och en häxa" igen. När vi kommit in och satt oss kom det genast en ung kvinna med grön mantel och blå hatt fram till oss. Hon bar även en besynnerlig amulett.

Och vad vill ni beställa? Frågade hon vänligt.

Det var rätt normala rätter. Jag beställde hamburgare med pomfritt.

När alla bestämt sig tog häxan av sig amuletten, knackade tre gånger på den med sin stav och mumlade något. Plötsligt så öppnades amuletten och ut flög allting vi beställt. Dom vuxna såg väldigt häpna ut och jag, Ditte och våra kusiner skrattade och tittade fascinerat på. När vi ätit klart betalade vi (Det tog lite tid att hitta dom rätta mynten.) och sedan gick vi tillbaka ut till magisäljarn. Vi tittade på inköpslistan.

Hm…,ja klädnader är först så… ska vi leta reda på…? Började mamma tveksamt.

Ja! Jag ser en! Där! Skrek Elin och pekade ivrigt på en stor affär som hette "Hallbergs klädnader för alla tillfällen". Vi gick in. En småmullig, kort häxa med runda kinder och det blonda håret uppsatt i en knut kom skyndande fram till oss.

Önskas det något speciellt? Frågade hon vänligt.

Öh…, jo, jag ska börja på Dionatrix…, böjade jag blygt.

Jasså! Vad kul! Sa häxan glatt, ja, vi har allt ni behöver här!

Hon började rota i en låda och drog fram ett stort skimrande lila tyg och började fixa till det med hjälp av trollstaven.

Så, testa nu det här, sa hon och fick tyget att lägga sig som en mantel runt mina axlar.

Underbart! Sa hon sedan och viftade med sin trollstav. Ytterligare en likadan mantel kom fram ur luften, fast denna hade päls på sig och såg ut att vara tjockare.

Vänta ett ögonblick, sa hon och la dom båda mantlarna i famnen på mig. Sedan sprang hon iväg till en annan familj vars dotter just höll på att prova en lång blodröd klänning med en tillhörande grön mantel. Hon pratade glatt med dom och la sedan ner klänningen i en svart papperspåse med en trollstav på. Familjen gick iväg. Sedan gick hon fram till oss igen och trollade fram ett par lilablå häxhattar ur tomma luften.

Prova och se vilka som passar! Sa hon innan hon sprang iväg till en ung man som just kommit in i butiken.

Du ser jättecool ut Vida! Sa Ebba och skrattade när jag drog på mig en av hattarna som visade sig vara alldeles för stor. Jag log och provade en ny. Den var lite för liten. När jag tillsist hittat en passande kom häxan fram till oss igen och fixade till en likadan hatt för vintern. Sedan trollade hon fram några till mantlar och hattar och gav dom till mig.

Dom där bör räcka för hela skolåret, sa hon och pekade sedan på en sliten trälåda brevid disken.

Där har du drakskinnshandskar, titta om några passar. Sedan sprang hon iväg till två fnissande flickor som stog framför en spegel och provade häxhattar med olika mönster.

När vi var klara och hade betalat gick vi ut igen. Jag hade hattarna, mantlarna och handskarna i en likadan svart påse med trollstav på som flickan som köpt klänningen.

Nu ska vi köpa böcker, sa mamma som nu verkade vara lite mera van vid alla konstiga människor och affärer.

Ja! Sa jag glatt. Vi gick tvärs över gatan till "Alströms böcker och magiska uppslagsverk" och gick in. Jag fick genast syn på en hylla som det stog "Böcker som används på Dionatrix" på och gick fram till den. När vi hittat alla böcker köpte vi också papper, bläck och fjäderpennor. I en butik som hette "Kitteln" köpte vi alla trolldrycksingredienser ( Den affären var precis lika vidrig som butiken där Harry Potter köper ingredienser i böckerna.) och lite annat vi behövde. Tillsist var det bara trollstaven kvar. Häxorna Svanbergs stavar och trollspön var inte särskilt lik Ollivanders i böckerna. Visserligen kände vi av att butiken vi kom in i var tung av magi men den var väldigt ren och fräsch. En häxa med gammalt utseénde vinkade fram oss till disken.

Välkomna, vem av er är det?

Ett ögonblick blev vi lite förvirrade men tillsist förstog vi.

Jo…, det är jag som ska handla…, sa jag osäkert.

Aha, ja, nu ser jag, sa häxan och log mot mig. Hon berättade inte mera vad hon menade utan tog bara fram en ask med en trollstav i.

Tretton tum, ek, med ett hårstrå från en jättespindel. Testa.

Jag tog i mot trollstaven och med en osäker blick mot Elin viftade jag lite snabbt med den. Inget hände.

Nej, det borde jag ju förstått, mumlade häxan och tog fram en annan ask.

- Tio tum, björk, med hår från en enhörning. Försök nu.

Jag tog staven och svängde med den. Inget hände nu heller.

Nähä…, ja…, nu vet jag…., häxan tog fram ännu en ask.

Tolv tum, bok, med en fjäder från en fågel fenix.

Jog tog förhoppningsfullt emot staven och viftade lite med den. Inget hände. Lätt besviken lämnade jag tillbaka den. Skulle jag aldrig hitta den rätta? Häxan tog emot asken igen och stog en lång stund och funderade.

Nej…, hm…, aha, nu förstår jag! Hon räckte fram ännu en stav, nu med ett ganska självbelåtet leénde.

Tolv tum, bok, med en bit från ett drakfjäll.

Jag tog emot den och svängde med den. Ett ljus kom plötsligt ut från den och ett fyrverkeri av olika färger exploderade inuti rummet.

Bravo! Sa häxan nöjt och la tillbaka staven i asken. Grattis! Det är en mycket bra stav.

Vi betalade och gick ut. Sedan var det tyvärr dags att åka hem, men jag visste att den här dagen hade hittils varit den roligaste i mitt liv.


End file.
